indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Sri Brahmananda - афоризмы
http://oaks.nvg.org/gurudev-teachings.html Sri Brahmananda - Extracted Teachings LoBe cautious and learn to make full use of Bliss Guru Dev Shankaracharya Brahmananda Saraswati Shankaracharya Brahmananda Saraswati ONE should always be cautious, so that no sin happens, so that one has no regrets at the time of death. Brahmananda Concentration on the unmanifest is not possible. Dev Keep your luggage packed. Dev Let not death find you unprepared. Be careful and cautious.* When the mind realizes God, it is permanently established there and does not desire other things. Dev Swami Brahmananda teachings A realised one feels this world is like holding sour hog plums in the hand. EVEN a little of God's grace is capable of bestowing on the Jiva soul all that is good in its entirety. Dev ◊ Mind remains with you always. Even in the other world - Therefore, connect it with Eternal Existence both in animate and inanimate things, the only permanent entity of the highest order. Connect your mind with Him. Brahmananda Learn to make full use of the human body. One should not waste this chance. Brahmananda The figurative prince will live in bliss. Dev NOTE to the picture caption: The hog plum (species: Spondias mombin) is cultivated for its edible, plumlike fruits. The large stone in each fruit bears many spines and is difficult to separate from the pulp. "hog plum" One should be fortunate enough to do profitable business. Dev There are three types of protection and service: The highest is like a tortoise; the middle is like fishess; and the lower is like birds. The turtle does not keep his eggs near. The fish does not go near its eggs. The bird protects its eggs by covering them always, sitting on them. In the manner of the tortoise, the Great Spiritual Guru helps, protects and guides his sincere disciple by concentration and observation of the behaviour of his disciples. By the blessing of the Guru the life of disciple become purposeful and develops faster on the (path of) Spiritual Progress. Brahmananda Necessary control of the mind and the senses and deep concentration are essentials of true Yoga. When the mind is wholly focused you merge with Brahman (God). Brahmananda That which hinders transcendental wealth and results in accumulation in sin is not wealth but a burden, a debt (anartha). Dev LoThe instructions to realize God are to be practiced to bear fruit IN our daily affairs we should adopt a strategy of quickly attending to good works and things related to the divine. And wrong action better be continuously postponed. and Abr. Brahmananda (3) The disciple should follow the orders and instructions as given by the Guru. Dev Spiritual teachings . . . cannot throw light on the inner Self, for the Self is Light. Dev The knowledgeable and realised Guru feels that this world (is) like keeping sour hog plums in the hand and realises that Paramatma (God) is inside as well. Brahmananda Paramatma God has given you power to think and decide what is good and bad. Dev As long as one has to live, live peacefully. Dev BY doing as much purushartha consistent with the goals of human life and evolution as possible, one can eventually become one with God. Dev ◊ Divine union can be realised by the practice of Yoga. Dev To be born a human is potentially more fortunate than to be born a deva. Dev Every second in human life be very valuable. If you don't value this, you will weep in the end. Brahmananda You should never consider yourself a weak or a fallen creature. Brahmananda Every moment is the power of the Supreme to be realised and remembered. Dev There is no distance or separation with Paramatma (God). Dev some: If you have to make an offering, offer not your money but your defects you are allowed to, that is, so that you are redeemed and made whole. Dev In taking birth there is suffering; much more suffering there is at the time of dying. Dev The manifest God) exists for the welfare of the world. Dev LoThe recordings of your good doings reach the Eternal also - prepare for it even now DO good works as seems best.* (5) Having a human body, if you don't reach God, then you have sold a diamond at the price of spinach. Brahmananda Increase your love for that ever-blissful Paramatma Self . . . Keep your mind free for the imperishable Paramatma, whose very essence is bliss. Dev A human being is like a lump of pure gold, whereas gods are like pieces of fine jewellery. Dev It is essential to be cautious always. Dev God has given you power to think - do the best possible action. Brahmananda Have devotion and trust in Paramatma alone and none else. Dev The Great Guru keeps himself separate from his own body. Dev The argument about formlessness is thoroughly useless. Dev If you do not know what Bhagavan is, how can you be devoted to Him? Dev Without Ishwar (God) it is impossible to become released. Dev The dawn comes . . . allowing us to enjoy the light of the sun. Dev The meaning of the word sadhu is this - sadhus are good-natured people with good hearts . . . avatars are for the welfare of those people. Dev Forgetting the other world, one becomes immoral and licentious. Dev The techniques of Yoga are the self-realisation. Dev potential self-realization facets lie embedded in the right techniques and postures. * One's own final time is not to be spoiled . . . prepare for this. Dev Whatever man does while living, be it good or bad, it comes to be remembered at the moment of death. Dev The people struggle hard to gain valueless baubles of daily living, day in and day out. Dev Being separated from God is harsh. * Worshipping Paramatman is highly profitable. Dev Paramatma never keeps separate from Atman. Dev BEING engaged in union with God is the path of highest blissfulness. Brahmananda ◊ Having attained this birth, one should not act carelessly, but do the best purushartha. Dev If you want to catch the shadow, catch the real thing and automatically the shadow will be in your hands. Dev Mind is something permanent which remains with you always. Even in the other world it will continue to stay with you. Therefore connect it with someone permanent, God, being the eternal existence in animate and inanimate things. Brahmananda It is necessary to bifurcate divide the work of the mind as main and secondary. Apply your body mainly and your mind secondarily to you work (vyarabara). Dev Accumulate wealth, but in such a way that is not against transcendental wealth (param-artha). Dev Fulfilling one's own dharma while keeping faith in Paramatma is of purushartha. Dev Lead this life with a peaceful mind. Dev Paramatman himself will look after the well-being of the recognised devotee. There will be no need to pray for one's welfare: The father will not be able to see his son suffer. Even without being asked, he will do his best to get his son cured. Likewise Paramatman, without even a request, will do the needful. Brahmananda When the mind is mainly engaged in thinking of God, you shall receive His grace. Dev That which hinders Paramartha good and results in accumulation of sin is not wealth (artha) but the negation of wealth (anartha). Dev The creator and protector of the universe is Brahman God. Brahman provides the efficiency in all living Beings (Jiva) to perform their own duty. Brahmananda Brahman God is not doing any actions but all living beings are free to perform their own actions . . . but they have to suffer the result of their action (karma) from the result of karma they are not free. Dev Activities that gain Paramatman . . . is a natural activity and can be done with ease. Dev Put enough attention on God, the source of peace and happiness. Brahmananda The disciple should not copy the behaviour of Guru. Dev The aim of life is to stop the mind from involvement with this world. Dev Your mind . . . can be useful to take you near God. Brahmananda There is no difficulty to go but there is difficulty to come back. Dev The mind . . . is not fully satisfied or satisfied for long with anything of the mundane world. Brahmananda You can work to make your family happy. Brahmananda BY the blessing of the Spiritual Master there is an awakening Spiritual life. Brahmananda (7) Even a little of God's grace is capable of bestowing on the ego all that is good in its entirety. Dev One should not act carelessly, but should conscientiously fulfil one's own dharma while keeping faith in Paramatma. And keep the company of wise people. Brahmananda The Creator will make arrangements. Brahmananda There are good and bad actions, and each and every action is divided into various subdivisions: (1) daily duty; (2) special occasional duty; (3) expiate; (4) ritual. All these karmas are described. Brahmananda Try to live quietly as long as you have to live. Dev LEAD life in such a way that you will be peaceful while living and making your future path bright as well. Dev (8) Mantras (sometimes) contain a mixture (of sounds including) Aum OM that are given for auspicious purposes. Another thing is this that women are prohibited from practising japa with a mantra conjoined with Aum. abr. (9) Gist IN SUM Be cautious and learn to make full use of Bliss. Instructions to realize God are to be practiced to bear fruit. The recordings of your good doings reach the Eternal also - so prepare for it even now. IN NUCE Be cautious and learn how to realize God, do good and reach toward the Eternal. That is fit.